Nikko's Room O' DBZ
by TypoNumber5
Summary: What happens when a DBZ fangirl somehow gets 4 boys to build her secret rooms, a TV studio, & a machine that let's you bring ppl over from the DBZ world? She starts her own show, of course! **Contains polls, lists, & general insanity. MY FIRST DBZ FIC!!!
1. Prolog

Nikko's Room O' DBZ -Prolog By TypoNumber5  
  
A/N: Yes! I'm FINALLY doing a DBZ fic! BE HAPPY! . And Fuuchan, I know you don't like DBZ, but what would you say if I said I'm only doing this to annoy you? J/K!  
  
Disclaimer: *Standing in a jail cell* All right! I don't own DBZ! Ya happy?! *lawyers nod and let me out*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A young girl of around, oh, maybe 14, strolled down the isle of The Waffle Mart. "Excuse me, sir!" She called to a teenaged employee. "Where are your sub-space pockets?"  
  
He blinked, twice. "Sub-space wha?"  
  
"Sub-space pocket! I need it to keep my Frying Pan of Doom in! Speaking of which, where do you keep your Frying Pans of Doom?" She asked, pulling a stray strand of her waist length, deep purple hair behind her ear.  
  
"Frying Pan of Doom?" The boy asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to host a DBZ show IF I HAVE NO FRYING PAN OF DOOM?!!" She screeched.  
  
"Uh."  
  
She tried again, "Do you at least have any giant wooden mallets?"  
  
"Mallet?"  
  
"MALLET!" Her violet eyes filled with frustration as she yelled at the Waffle Mart worker. "A HAMMER! A BIG FAT HAMMER!!"  
  
"Why do you want a 'mallet'?" He asked, trying out the new word.  
  
"Duh! To bop people over the head with! Don't you ever watch anime?!"  
  
"Anime? Isn't that some French dessert?"  
  
"ARGH! That's IT! I'm LEAVING!!" The girl screamed. Then turned on her heal and stopped off towards the exit, but-  
  
"Wait! I still wanna ask you out on a date!" A vein popped on the girl's head.  
  
"Must. Control. Anger." She hissed though gritted teeth as she left the store. "Can. Not. Kill."  
  
*****  
  
The purple-haired girl smiled as she strolled down Elm Street carrying a bag filled with: 1 sub-space pocket, 2 Frying Pans of Doom, 2 giant wooden mallets, 3 spatulas, 1 egg beater, 1 Vegeta plushy, 1 Gohan plushy, 1 Mirai Trunks plushy, several capsules, and TONS of mystery prizes. "Gee," she said, "I should have gone to The Official DBZ Fangirl Super Mart in the first place!"  
  
*****  
  
The girl-who's-name-I've-yet-to-reveal-but-you've-probably-already-guessed- it stopped at 901 Fish Street. She was surprised to find the door unlocked, but grimaced when she open it and saw her older brother, George, staring mindlessly at the TV. She closed the door and walked around back and let herself in at the back door. From there she slunk down the powder-blue carpeted hall and took a right into her bedroom.  
  
Still holding her bag, she glided over to her double bed. [WHAT?! She gets a DOUBLE bed?! Now I'm jealous.] She shoved her bag under it, the crawled under it herself. "Computer!" She called into the blackness.  
  
"Name?" A female robotic voice asked.  
  
"Nikko." Nikko answered. [*sarcastically* Wow, I finally revealed her name.]  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Gee, who do I like better? Gohan or Vegeta? I don't know. Why don't I stick with Mirai Trunks, seeing as he's the only one still single." As soon as the words left Nikko's mouth, the floor beneath her disappeared and found herself falling. "WWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" She yelled as the cold air swished past her. Her cry was abruptly cut of when she hit a very soft, giant piece of foam. "Oof."  
  
Nikko sat up and came face-to-face with a pair of huge brown eyes. "Hi, sis!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Nikko screeched and scramble away from the eyes, which belong to a 7-year-old chibi girl. "Kinko! Don't scare me like that! .How did you get down here anyway?"  
  
Kinko fiddled with her perfect brown braid, "Well, you said that when you turned your 'secret' room- err- ROOMS into a studio you would change the password, and, well, you didn't. Can I be on your show?"  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever. You can be my annoying little side kick."  
  
"Yay!" She chirped and cartwheeled over to a large metal room and a slightly smaller one filled with buttons and little TV screens.  
  
Nikko sighed and then walked over to the larger room. "Greg! Bob! Bill! Annoying person!"  
  
Three boys scrambled into a line in front of the girl, while a fourth stayed where he was and said, "I have a name! And it's NOT 'annoying person.'! It's Joe!"  
  
Nikko rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Are we ready to shoot?!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Greg, Bob, and Bill yelled while Joe just muttered something.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a "Woops!" from the room full of buttons.  
  
"Kinko! What did you do?!!" Nikko demanded as she ran into the room. "Oh. my. THAT WAS THE REALLY-COOL-MACHINE-THAT-YOU-CAN-USE-TO-BRING-PEOPLE-FROM- THE-DBZ-WORLD-OVER-TO-THIS-WORLD!!! .RCMTYCUTBPFTDBZWOTTW for short!" She stated proudly.  
  
"Great, now we can't do the show." Joe grumbled.  
  
"No, we can still do "10 things DBZ Characters would NEVER say", the poll, "You Know You're Obsessed with DBZ When.", the "Extremely Stupid Trivia Question That Doesn't Have Anything to do With DBZ", AND we still need to introduce the show!"  
  
*****  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Nikko smiled at the camera, "Hi! My name is Nikko and I'll be your host for 'Nikko's Room O' DBZ'! It a really cool show where we bring people from the DBZ over to our world & make 'em do really stupid 'missions' in the Bubble Gum Room!"  
  
Kinko gave her sister a funny look. "'Bubble Gum Room?"  
  
Nikko grinned, "It runs of the amazing power of bubble gum! It can create any background I want, like the halo-deck on Star Track! And we WERE going to make DBZ characters make fools out of themselves in there, but SOMEBODY," The camera zoomed into Kinko, who was nervously inching away from her sister's death glare, "broke the RCMYCUTBPFTDBZWOTTW! So we'll just have to skip that part. Now, let's all put our hands together for '10 Things DBZ Character Would NEVER say'!"  
  
*****  
  
1. Goku: *ridding on Nimbus* Look, mommy! No hands!  
  
2. Gohan: *dancing round a bonfire* BURN! Homework, BBUUUUUUURREEEEE!!!!!  
  
3. Vegeta: Hercule, you're my hero! Can I have your autograph?!  
  
4. Videl: Sharpener, Sharpener, he's my man! If he can't do it know one can!  
  
5. Oolong: Pork, bacon. mmmm. bacon. *Drools*  
  
6. Piccolo: I'm so special I'm the elephant man!  
  
7. Vegeta: The children! Won't someone think of the children?!  
  
8. Goten & Trunks: Eew, sugar, Yuck!  
  
9. Cell: Can't we all just get a long?  
  
10. Mirai Trunks: The Future? Screw the future! Let's just PAR-TY!  
  
*****  
  
Kinko smiled at the camera as though it was candy. "And now, since Nikko's in the bathroom, the poll! *Ahem* Which DBZ guy is best looking:"  
  
1: Vegeta  
  
2: Goku  
  
3: Gohan  
  
4: Mirai Trunks  
  
5: Krillen  
  
6: Piccolo  
  
7: Yamcha  
  
8: Master Roshi [*readers give me horrified looks* J/K, J/K!]  
  
*****  
  
"It's been ten minutes! Where IS Nikko?!" Annoying person- [*Joe gives me a Vegeta Death Glare*] err- JOE yelled.  
  
"In the bathroom." Kinko stated, looking up from her HUGE GIANGANTIC SUPER SIZED SUNDAE FIT FOR A SAIYAN. or about fifty men, depends on how you look at it.  
  
"The bathroom?! What do teenaged girls DO in there?"  
  
Kinko shrugged, "I don't know, I'm still seven."  
  
"All, right. We might as well go on with out her."  
  
*****  
  
You Know You're Obsessed with DBZ When.  
  
~ You've called your brother "Gohan" by accident. [I DID that!]  
  
~ You've had arguments with people not-so-obsessed over what color Trunks's hair is. [SOME people think its GRAY, I mean GRAY???]  
  
~ You've made yourself an "OSH" badge, and wear it to school! [Hmm. maybe I should try that.]  
  
~ You jump off diving boards, you flap your arms trying to flying because you can't bring out your Ki like Gohan showed Videl. [OK, I did do this, but for completely different reasons!]  
  
~ Playing a computer game, your friends tell you to "Run away from the bad guys", you yell out "A SAIYAN NEVER RUNS!" [Yes I did that, but only because I couldn't think of another excuse to TRY AND KILL THEM!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!]  
  
~ You've dyed your hair blue or lavender. [I'm not THAT obsessed! But I'm not to sure about Nikko. O.o]  
  
*****  
  
Kinko stared at the bathroom door. "She's still in there."  
  
"SCREW THIS!!!" Annoy- JOE yelled. "THE 'EXTREMLY STUPID TRIVIA QUESTION HAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH DBZ' IS NEXT!!!  
  
"You need help." Kinko stated. "OK, question: what does 'nikko' mean? The first person who gets it right gets one of Nikko's many mystery prizes."  
  
Just then, Nikko burst out of the bathroom door. "I'm BA-ACK! What did I miss?"  
  
Kinko rolled her eyes. "Everything."  
  
"Everything?!"  
  
"What were you DOING in there?!!" Joe asked.  
  
"I was trying to decide which lip gloss I show use! Strawberry, Peach, or Cherry." Nikko replied.  
  
"And which one did you use?" Kinko questioned.  
  
"Raspberry!"  
  
Kinko and Joe sweat dropped. "Waiit.." Joe started.  
  
"How did we do that?!" Kinko finished.  
  
"Well. as long as you're down here, you're anime characters. Notice the black outline around your hand."  
  
Kinko waved her hand in front of her, "Wow. why didn't we realize this before?"  
  
"Uh. you're idiots?"  
  
"IDIOTS?! IDIOTS?!!!!! " Annoying Person- I mean JOE- yelled. "WHO BUILT THESE ROOMS FOR YOU?!!! HUH?!!!"  
  
Nikko sweat dropped, "Uh, you, and Greg, and Bill, and Bob!"  
  
"Exactly! Kinko might be an idiot, but I'M not!!" Joe shouted. Kinko open her mouth to reply, but-  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DRAGONBALL Z!! FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DRAGONBALL Z!! BEEP! BEEP!" Nikko's and Kinko's watches sounded in unison.  
  
"DBZ!!!!" The two girls yelled and ran off the screen, nearly knocking over the boys.  
  
Then Joe said the only thing he could think of, ".Insane."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So how was it? Good? Bad? So-so? What do you think should happen in the next chapter?  
  
A: They bring Chibi Trunks and Goten over, and put in the Bubble Gum Room with: Marsh mellows, plates, forks, chocolate, gram crackers, and a microwave. (Poor, poor, who ever has to take care of Trunks and Goten on a sugar high!)  
  
B: They put Hercule, Sharpener, and Videl in the Bubble Gum Room. (Poor, poor, Videl!)  
  
C: They make Mirai Trunks go shopping with: Bulma, Chi-chi, and 18! (Poor, poor, Mirai Trunks!)  
  
No flames!! Now, Review!!! 


	2. The Incredibly Evil Sister with an Incre...

Nikko's Room O' DBZ Ep. 1 - The Incredibly Evil Sister with an Incredibly Evil Plan, AKA Sugar High!  
  
By TypoNumber5  
  
A/N: They can't get rid of chat-room fics... I mean, 'they're unfair'? That's like saying that you can't write a Bulma/Vegeta fic that includes Yamcha bashing because it's unfair to Bulma/Yamcha fans!  
  
Yamcha: *hopeful* I'd like it if they did that.  
  
Me: -_- Shut up.  
  
To Tobun: I tried to put the most popular DBZ guys in, and I have come across MANY people who like Yamcha... and you're the first person I've meet who's fav. character is Tein. Gomen! But now that I think about it, Tien is kinda cute... *grins evilly at Tien*  
  
Tien: O.o Meep.  
  
To Jeril Dragonsoul: I've inspired you? WOW! You're like, one of my favorite authors! I'm so happy!!!  
  
To everyone: Thank you for reviewing! *Singing* Thank you, thank you I really wanna thank you! T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U thank you thank you! I really wanna thank you! T-H-A-  
  
Piccolo: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Me: ...But it's the thank you song that never ends!  
  
Piccolo: Exactly!  
  
Disclaimer: They can take away my interactive fics, they can take away my blooper fics, but they can NEVER, NEVER EVER EVER take away my DBZ! *glomps nearest DBZ guy... who just so happens to be Frieza*  
  
Frieza: *watery eyes* I am loved!  
  
Me: Huh? AHH!! Frieza! GROSS!!! *stumbles back 10 feet* *Runs away as fast as she can with Frieza chasing her*  
  
Piccolo: This morning she was plotting to take over the DBZ universe, but right now I don't think she'll be wanting to carry out her plans any time soon. She doesn't own DBZ.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Nikko laid in her bed and stared evilly at the ceiling, plotting. Plotting her revenge. Her revenge on the world!  
  
...Well, just two certain earthlings. But she would still get her revenge! They would PAY for what they did!  
  
She would revenge on the first, code named ChibiBrownie, for destroying her RCMTYCUTBPFTDBZWOTTW! Yes, ChibiBrownie would PAY!  
  
And then the other, code named 'APNJ' would pay for not waiting for her to put on her lip-gloss and being flat out annoying! Yes, APNJ would PAY!  
  
The clock on her bed stand read 12:00. Midnight. The perfect time for plotting evil plans. Yes, they would PAY!  
  
Have I cliched this yet? Good.  
  
~* Next Afternoon, Elm Street *~  
  
Nikko and Kinko walked silently down the street, side by side. Every once in a while Nikko would shoot a Death Glare or Evil Smirk in her sister's direction, but Kinko failed to notice. However, several squirrels had and were shaking in their fur.  
  
Suddenly Kinko looked up at the older of the two and said, "The RCMTYCUTBPFTDBZWOTTW is fixed. Joe called at lunch."  
  
Nikko frowned at the chibi brunette. "How do you know? We were in school!"  
  
"Oh, that," Kinko replied. She pulled a small object out of her pocket, "He called on my cell phone."  
  
"Since when do you have a ce- HEY!" Nikko snatched the device out of her sister's hand. "This is MY cell phone!"  
  
"Heh." Kinko weakly laughed, quivering under Nikko's glare. "Well what do you know?"  
  
*****  
  
Joe raised an eyebrow as Nikko and Kinko walked into the little room. "Okay, what happened?"  
  
Nikko pointed at Kinko, "She stole my cell phone!"  
  
Joe nodded, "I thought it was a bit strange the a seven-year old had a cell phone with the EXACT same number as her sister..."  
  
Kinko rubbed the bump on her head. "Well, she shouldn't have left in such on obvious place! ...Stupid frying pan."  
  
Joe sweat dropped as the two sisters glared at each other. Fearing a fight would brake out, he commented about the RCMTYCUTBPFTDBZWOTTW. "It's fixed. Shouldn't we do the show?"  
  
Nikko shot one last glare at her sister, and walked over to the RCMTYCUTBPFTDBZWOTTW. "Greg! Bill! Bob! Start the cameras! Annoying person! Turn on the RCMTYCUTBPFTDBZWOTTW!" She smirked the famous Brief's Smirk as Joe turned on the RCMTYCUTBPFTDBZWOTTW. While muttering about his name being Joe, not annoying person, of course.  
  
Yes, she WOULD get her revenge! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
However, the only one who noticed this smirk was Bob's robot. Which just so happened to be a squirrel. And it was shaking in its metallic fur.  
  
*****  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san! And welcome to 'Nikko's Room O' DBZ'! Today, we'll actually HAVE a room of DBZ!" Nikko's proclaimed to the camera. "As you know, or SHOULD know, we take Dragonball Z characters and put them in the Bubble Gum Room!"  
  
"Let's just hope Nikko's not still ticked about the RCMTYCUTBPFTDBZWOTTW. *insert fake laughter from who knows where here*" Kinko said, coming into view.  
  
"Ticked? Nikko's always ticked. *Insert more laughter*" Joe called from his chair in the background.  
  
The girl in question's eyes light up with anger, "I am NOT always ticked!!! You take that back you bakayaro! Why, I otta-"  
  
But Annoying Person [No, wait. Isn't his name "Joe" or "Moe" or something? ...Oh well.] held up his hand to silence her, "Who do you want today?"  
  
And for strange reason, Nikko, the forever ticked, was no longer ticked. "Chibi Goten and Chibi Trunks." She said this with such an evil smirk it was surprising that only that damn robotic squirrel noticed it.  
  
*****  
  
"So..." Trunks started.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" Goten finished.  
  
"I don't know, what do YOU want to do?"  
  
"Gee, Trunks." Goten got a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know."  
  
Trunks sweat dropped. Then there was a blinding flash of light and the two boys disappeared.  
  
Poof.  
  
Into thin air.  
  
Without a trace.  
  
Gone.  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
...POOF!  
  
*****  
  
There was a flash of light on the set of NROD [Nikko's Room O' DBZ]. The light was so bright that everyone covered their eyes. When it cleared, there stood the kids. Chibi Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Uh, where are we?"  
  
Everyone blink and Nikko answered, "You're in MY secret chambers, in MY secret TV studio, with MY personal slaves- err- FRIENDS!" She patted Bob, who was standing faithfully by her, on the head.  
  
The boys stared at her for awhile, then Goten commented, "And I thought Trunks was the only one with purple hair."  
  
Nikko, Kinko, and Joe sweat dropped. "We're in a TV studio?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"A SECRET TV studio," Nikko corrected.  
  
Kinko nodded and Joe explained, "You're in a different dimension. In this dimension, your lives are an anime."  
  
"Anime? Isn't that some French dessert?" Goten wondered out loud.  
  
"ARGH!!! NOO!!!" Nikko screeched. Grabbing Goten, she picked him up and began shaking him violently. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK ANIME IS A FRENCH DESSERT?!!!!!!!!!" She dropped him and whirled around so that she was face to face with Joe, "ANIME IS NOT FOOD!! YOU CANNOT EAT ANIME!!!! YA HEAR ME?!!!" She shook her first in his face, "YA HEAR ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Joe slightly nodded and said in a pathetic voice, "Yes, I hear you. Now will you please stop? You're scaring the children. " He pointed a quivering finger towards the chibis. They were staring out her with wide eyes.  
  
Nikko slowly backed away and flashed the famous Son Grin, complete with the scratching of the back of her head. "Heh, heh."  
  
The kids stared at her for a few more moments, then shrugged it off. They were used to this sort of thing. "Anyway," Kinko began, "We built the machine, the RCMTYCUTBPFTDBZWOTTW, to bring people from your dimension over to this one. We were going to do a TV show where we put you in a room and, uh, stuff happens."  
  
"So... we're on TV?" Trunks summarized. Joe, Kinko, and Nikko nodded.  
  
"COOL!" Goten yelled. He turned to a camera and waved, "Hi mom!" Everyone else sweat dropped. Except Greg, Bill, and Bob because they are Nikko's lifeless slaves.  
  
Trunks hit his friend over the head. "You baka! We're in another dimension. Your 'kaasan won't get this show."  
  
"Aww..." Goten pouted and looked towards the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Nikko's head shot up. "I just realized why 'manslaughter' is spelled 'man's laughter'! Its because you kill some one by accident and you laugh at accidents!! BWAHAHAHA!!!" She threw her head back and laughed mechanically with her hands on her hips. A pose which from now on shall be known as the Crazed Standing Laughter Position.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Kinko, and Joe sweat dropped.  
  
"Kinko, your sister is insane."  
  
"I know, Joe. We all know."  
  
Nikko stopped laughing, looked at the boys, and pointed at the Bubble Gum Room. "In there. Now."  
  
They just stared at her. "NOW!!!!" Insert Nikko with a Big Anime Head here.  
  
The boys sweat dropped and scurried into the room. Nikko seems to have a bad habit of making people sweat drop, doesn't she?  
  
"Now," said Nikko as she looked towards the controls, rubbing her hands together. "The setting... the kitchen!" She grinned evilly, and let me tell you, the robotic squirrel was shaking so hard that it was about to explode.  
  
Joe raised an eyebrow. "The kitchen?"  
  
"Mm-hm. The kitchen. Now, excuse me as I go to the bathroom." She made her way over to a door labeled, "BATHROOM: KEEP ALL TEEN GIRLS AWAY FROM HERE".  
  
Joe and Kinko paled in unison. "Th-the ba-bathroom?"  
  
Nikko rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! I don't spend TOO MUCH time in there!" She gave them a final glare and walked into the bathroom.  
  
They shrugged and turned to the monitors.  
  
~* In the Bubble Gun Room *~  
  
"There's isn't any food in this kitchen!" Trunks yelled as her slammed the refrigerator door.  
  
"There has to be SOME food!" Goten called from the opposite side of the room. Then he opened up a cabinet.  
  
A river of bags of marshmallows fell from the cabinet. "Mmf!" was all that came from Goten as he was covered by pounds of bags of pure inflated sugar.  
  
"Goten?!" Trunks yelled as he opened two draws at the same time. "AAAHHH!!!!" Boxes of gram crackers and chocolate exploded from the draws, completely burring everyone's favorite purple haired chibi.  
  
After a few moments pause, then both boys heads popped up from the twin mountains of food they had created. They stared at each other, and then evil smiles spread across their faces.  
  
~* Minutes later... *~  
  
Both boys were consumed with making s'mores. All young chibis like s'mores.  
  
Trunks was roasting his marshmallows over the oven and Goten was putting his in the microwave and watching them expand to the size of a Dragonball before taking them out. They would put the sugary item between chocolate and two gram crackers, then throw it over their shoulder onto pile of already made s'mores on a giant tabled conveniently placed in the middle of the room.  
  
~* In the other room *~  
  
Joe frowned at the monitor. "They're making s'mores? What could Nikko possibly want with them making s'mores?"  
  
If only you knew, Joe. If only you knew....  
  
~* Back to the Bubble Gum Room *~  
  
"READY!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"SET!" Goten chirped.  
  
"GO!!!!!!" The both screamed, then dug into the huge, gigantic, enormous mound of s'mores.  
  
~* The OTHER Room *~  
  
Joe stared horrified at the monitor's screen as the giant heap of s'mores quickly vanished into the boy's stomachs. "I may have seen that on TV hundreds of times, but I don't think I'll EVER get used to that. It's just plain.... *shudder*"  
  
"Awe, cheer up, Joe!" Kinko called over another one of her HUGE GIANGANTIC SUPER SIZED SUNDAE FIT FOR A SAIYAN. "Its not that bad!"  
  
Joe spun around in his swivel chair to glare at her, "Yes, it is!" His eye twitched, "And you! You eat one of those every day! And you're skinny as a tooth pick! How do you do it?!"  
  
"Um... it's a gift?"  
  
Joe sweat dropped.  
  
~* In the Bubble Gum Room *~  
  
Trunks and Goten grinned at each other. Evil lunatic grins. They had finished their s'mores and the sugar was pounding though them. They were high, and I don't mean on drugs.  
  
~* The other room... again... *~  
  
"Well, they're done, I guess I should let them out." Joe said.  
  
"You do that." Replied Kinko. She crouched down under the table her sundae was on. "And I'll hide here."  
  
"Way would you do that?" Joe asked as he opened the door of the Bubble Gum Room.  
  
BIG mistake.  
  
"ITS EVIL YAJIROBE!!!!!!!!!!! DIE EVIL YAJIROBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two boys pounced on poor, unsuspecting Joe.  
  
"AHH!!" Joe managed to scramble away from the sugar-high chibis. "Evil Yajirobe? WHAT?!"  
  
"For the good of all lobsters!" Yelled Trunks with a few Great Saiyaman Poses. "We will destroy all fruit-like monsters!" Goten chimed in with a few poses of his own. "I am Gilgoy!" Trunks bellowed. "And I am Super Peanut Butter!" Called Goten.  
  
"AND WE SHALL DESTROY YOU, EVIL YAJIROBE!!!!" They struck one final pose and Joe stared horrified at them as Kinko rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
Ah, the joys of EVILEVILSUGARHIGH!  
  
'Kami help me!' Joe thought as Trunks and Goten began to chase him around the room while Kinko lay in the middle of them, laughing hysterically. Anime tears began to stream the poor teen's face as one thought went through his mind, 'where IS Nikko?'  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
Nikko pulled the trap door to her 'secret' chambers shut, grinning evilly. Yes, it was good to be evil! She smirked as she strolled into the TV room. She winced as she saw her brother, George, sitting on the coach, eyes glued to the TV. "Have you even moved since yesterday?" she asked.  
  
A few minutes pause, then the guy slowly shook his head, eyes STILL not leaving the TV. "Well, move over! I've got something I need to watch!" Nikko snapped at the older, yet stupider teen.  
  
~* Back the TV studio *~ "KINKO!!" Joe sobbed pathetically as Goten, sitting on Trunks's shoulders, swung him around in circles like a lasso. "I may not make it alive but *hic* CONTINUE THE SHOW!!!!"  
  
Kinko gave him one last amused smile and turned to the camera, "Okay, 10 things DBZ Characters Would NEVER Say!"  
  
*****  
  
Krillen: *Great Saiyaman/Ginyu Force Poses* I. Am. MIDGET MAN!!!  
  
2. Puar: Quick, Usagi! Transform into Sailor Moon! *pause* Well, did I get the part? I didn't? Aw, kuso. [Don't own Sailor Moon either...]  
  
3. Piccolo: I'm a mean green fighting machine! Ho-ha!  
  
4. Krillen: I have no nose... so does that mean I can't get a cold?!  
  
5. Babadi: M... why M?! Why couldn't it be B? Why father?! WHY?! *brakes down crying*  
  
6. Bulma: You DON'T want to mess with me. I'm married to a super vegetable. *Nods knowingly*  
  
7. Gohan: WILL YOU AUTHORS QUIT TORTURING ME?!!! IF I SEE ONE MORE GOHAN TORTURE FIC I WILL BLOW UP THE EARTH!!! *Notices several more Gohan-torture fic* *faints* [Actually, I can see Gohan doing that... oh well.]  
  
8. Vegeta: I wish I was a pixie! They can fly!! *Flapping arms* WHEE!! I'M A FLYING PIXIE!!!!  
  
9. Pan: Do you know why they named me pan? *shifty eyes* Its because they spent all their free time hitting me over the head with a frying pan! DEATH TO THE PAN-CHAN PAN HITTERS!!!  
  
10. Cell: OPEN, YOU BAKA APPLE SUACE!!!!!! *Ki blasts it into oblivion* *bottom lip quivers* MY APPLESAUCE!!!! WAAAA!!!! *brakes down crying*  
  
*****  
  
Goten let go of Joe who went flying into the wall. The boy jumped down from his friend's shoulder and asked, "Wannadancewithushuhuhyawannayawannaevilyajirobe?" He and Trunks began jumping up and down excitedly. "DANCE!DANCE!!"  
  
Joe groaned and got to his feet slowly (and painfully) and looked down at them. The boys, who were still jumping up and down smashed into his nose. "GAHH!" Joe yelled and fell over with a nosebleed. "Ow..."  
  
The two boys violently pulled him up, then jumped up, hitting him in the face, and then rolled on the ground giggling insanely as he fell over again and again and again. Kinko couldn't decide weather to join them laughing or sweat drop. So she just turned to the camera to continue the show.  
  
"In our last poll, Vegeta and Piccolo tied for the best looking guy in DBZ!" A banner of everyone's favorite Namek [Unless you like Dende, or Nail, or Guru, or one of those weird guys Frieza kills, or-] and a banner of the Saiya-jinn no Ouji fell from the ceiling.  
  
Goten and Trunks stopped their tormenting of Joe. Partly because he could no longer stand up and partly because of the two pieces of cloth that suddenly appeared from the ceiling.  
  
"DAD!!!!!!"  
  
"MR. PICCOLO!!!!!!"  
  
They both tackled the banners and went tumbling into the table, narrowly missing Kinko.  
  
"LET'S MUMMIFY EVIL YAJIROBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boys giggled gaily as the wrapped the swirl-y eyed Joe in the material.  
  
Kinko sweat dropped. "O...kay.... Anyway, the pole! Which dragonball is the coolest! WHAT?!" She glared at her script. "Who wrote this crap?"  
  
~* Else where *~  
  
Nikko shook her first at the image of her younger sister on the TV. "Why you little...! How dare you call my script cr- no wait, must. Not. Raise. Rating on show! ...How dare you curse on my show!"  
  
~* Back at the studio *~  
  
Kinko shrugged. "Oh well. Which dragonball is coolest?"  
  
A: 1 star ball B: 2 star ball C: 3 star ball D: 4 star ball E: 5 star ball F: 6 star ball G: 7 star ball  
  
The boys finished mummifying "Evil Yajirobe" and were busy seeing who could glue the most Fruit Loops [Don't own them.] to each other while they were insanely running/jumping/skipping around the room.  
  
Kinko snickered as Joe tried crawling away from the two maniac chibis like the worm he was. ...Or not.... She turned to the camera and smiled winningly. "You Know When You're Obsessed with DBZ When..."  
  
*****  
  
~ Your boyfriend/girlfriend broke up with you because you call them "offensive" underwear names. [When will guys learn that being called Trunks is a GOOD thing?]  
  
~ You are convinced it's a little blue guy & spend hours glaring at a box of rice pilaf.  
  
~ You sit outside at night and stare up at the moon, waiting for the jolly green giant to come along and blow it up.  
  
~ When someone calls you a monkey, you run up, hug them, and then thank them for the compliment.  
  
~ You almost murder your friend on Halloween because she/he mistook a little kid dressed as Vegeta for a power ranger. (Which the author does NOT own and wishes never had come into existence.) [*snickers* I didn't try to kill her, but, Kami, that was FUNNY!]  
  
*****  
  
Kinko watched, slightly bored, as Goten and Trunks poked Joe in the eye repeatedly in the eye with a stick. Then they would burst into a fit of giggles, dance around the poor guy singing the "Saiya-jinn Song", and start all over again.  
  
"Dance like a monkey In the light of the moon Smash, crash, bash To an unheard tune!  
  
"You're a SAA-AIYA-JINN!! A mighty warrior guy! Hey! Hey! You're a SAA-AIYA-JINN!!  
  
'Then fly home Eat your lunch 'Cause you love food Oh so very much!  
  
"You're a SAA-AIYA-JINN!! A mighty warrior guy! Hey! Hey! You're a SAA-AIYA-JINN!!  
  
"Bite your girlfriend On the neck! She'll think you're crazy But what the heck?  
  
"You're a SAA-AIYA-JI-"  
  
"SSSHHHUUUUUUTTTT UUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kinko screech at the top of her lungs. The boys winced and covered their ears. "Good. Now, the 'Extremely Stupid Trivia Question that has Nothing to do with DBZ'!"  
  
"You're a SAA-AIYA-"  
  
"SHUT UP! As you might have guessed, Nikko's code name for me is ChibiBrownie and her code name for Annoying Person- or Evil Yajirobe as he would like to be called- is APNJ-"  
  
"Mmf!" came from Joe.  
  
"You're a-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! Now, I'm called ChibiBrownie because I'm chibi and have brown hair & eyes-"  
  
"You're-"  
  
"SHUUUUUT UUUUPPP!!!!!! But why is Joe called 'ANPJ'?"  
  
"Y-"  
  
"SHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, the winner of our last trivia contest thing-y was Ctarl Angel! Congrats! You win a life-size Supreme Kai Plushy!! *Cheering is heard in the background*" [My little Japanese-English dictionary says it means "sunshine/sunlight", but saying it's the name form of the Japanese word "neko" (which means "cat") is a perfectly expectable answer! I guess she's a little sunshine cat, ne?] Kinko continued, "Now, I guess I should subdue the boys, right?" Joe nodded in a please-do-before-they-kill-me way.  
  
"Okay..." The said as she seemingly pulled a bag of marshmallows out of thin air. "Hey! Gilgoy! Super Peanut Butter!" She began back up towards the door to the Bubble Gum Room. The boys looked over at her, noticing the girl for the first time while they were on a sugar high. "You want the marshmallows?" She waved the bag around. The boys nodded violently and started running over to her. "Then go get the marshmallows!" She opened the door, threw the bag of marshmallows inside, and narrowly dodged the hyper kids as the dived into the room after it.  
  
Kinko slammed the door and ran over to the control panel. She pushed a few buttons and the Bubble Gum Room became a gravity room! She turned the gravity on REALLY high and boys fell over, no longer able to move. And that's when her watch went off.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DRAGONBALL Z!! FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DRAGONBALL Z!! BEEP! BEEP!"  
  
"DBZ!!!!!!!" Kinko yelled and went shooting out of the room, up the drop from the trap door, braking the locked entrance, and into the TV room. Leaving behind two defenseless, sugared up chibis, three mindless boys that play no part in this, a shaking robotic squirrel, and a guy rapped in a Piccolo banner and a Vegeta banner. How she did it, I don't know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Me: *being chased around the room by Frieza* AAHH!!! HELP!!!!  
  
Vegeta: As much as I would like to kill Frieza, this is just too funny!  
  
Gohan: Anyway, she wants us to tell you, the readers, that this chap may be screwed up because her computer is acting weird, that she'll try and fix it, and that she is NOT obsessed with squirrels!  
  
Piccolo: That's what she said about DragonBall/Z/GT.  
  
Me: *still being chased by Frieza* I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH DB/Z/GT!!!  
  
Gohan: Riight. *Points to a mountain of DB/Z/GT tapes & manga*  
  
*A little squirrel appears at the top & sticks a huge flag in*  
  
Me: *stops short to stare* O.o  
  
Frieza: *Tries to stop, but skids right past me and flies into the closet, which closes and locks*  
  
Me: YAY! ^_^ Review!!!! 


End file.
